Avoir une famille
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Quelque fois Szayel dévore ses Fraccións, quand il n'en peut plus de les entendre piailler à qui mieux mieux. Cependant personne n'a l'autorisation de leur faire du mal. [Fic centrée sur Lumina et Verona].


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'explore Szayel sous toutes ses formes si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Etant donné que personne ne l'aime et que je l'adore, j'ai toujours des idées le concernant. Cette fois-ci je voulais montrer sa relation avec ses Fraccións. Moi personnellement elles me font délirer, quelque part je les trouve touchantes.

Je ne sais comment fait notre déjanté préféré pour les supporter mais voilà une petite tranche de vie dans leur quotidien.

Je finis bien sûr par une note un peu mélancolique (chose que j'adore placer partout). Laissez-vous entraîner par Zaza, il est exta (o.~)

Bonne lecture saupoudré de folie,

Perigrin.

* * *

oOoOoOo00oOoOoO

 **Avoir une famille**

oOoOoOo00oOoOoO

* * *

Il y avait de ces choses que Szayel Aporro Granzt aimait par-dessus tout. Analyser, disséquer, élaborer, étudier, améliorer ses capacités. Terré dans son laboratoire à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ses journées se révélaient fortes intéressantes. Elles se ressemblaient sans être identiques. Le matériel mis à sa disposition contribuait à sa bonne humeur, d'ailleurs il ne comptait pas ses heures passées dans son bunker. En prime personne ne venait le déranger, les autres Arrancars ne souhaitaient pas s'approcher de lui et encore moins de son théâtre de l'horreur sous peine de devenir les prochains sujets d'étude. Rien ne pouvait entamer son enthousiasme.

Rien. Non vraiment rien.

A moins que… Peut être éventuellement…

Si, une chose l'agaçait. En vérité deux.

Ses fidèles Fraccións, immanquablement collées à ses basques. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il n'entende des bruits dérangeants, des couinements ou des braillements suraigus. Et « maître Szayel par ci, et maître Szayel par là », tout ça devenait plus qu'irritant. Elles sautillaient autour de lui à tout bout de champ pour un oui et pour un non. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose à Las Noches, aussitôt elles accouraient pour divulguer l'information à leur Espada, l'interrompant dans ses recherches.

Le scientifique faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien, rivé devant son écran d'ordinateur ou derrière ses éprouvettes – ou encore ses instruments de chirurgien. Tant qu'il ne leur avait pas prêté la moindre attention, celles-ci continuaient leurs onomatopées insensées. Difficile de se concentrer dans cette situation. Parfois, l'une d'entre elle renversait le matériel disposé sur le charriot métallique, dispersant au sol les scalpels et autres lames et ciseaux. De suite la pauvre fautive s'arrêtait en levant les bras devant sa tête, la mine confuse – dans la mesure où des expressions pouvaient passer sur son visage sommaire. L'Espada de la Folie se retournait vivement, un éclat inquiétant luisant à travers ses yeux auréolins. Quand son humeur était exécrable, il la punissait durement, inversement, quand elle se manifestait clémente, Szayel se contentait d'élever la voix en la réprimandant.

Les deux malheureuses éprouvaient un besoin constant d'être en présence de leur maître même quand le moment n'était pas opportun. Combien de fois les entendait-il gratter à la porte de la salle de réunion tenue par Aizen ? Elles ne supportaient pas d'être mises à l'écart et de ne plus voir le bout de son hakama cintré loin d'elles. Dans ces coups de temps là, c'était lui qui subissait les foudres du roi autoproclamé. Il attendait que l'orage se calme pour passer ses nerfs sur ses sous-fifres. Le rosé n'avait pas le temps de descendre dans son laboratoire que déjà dans le couloir il voyait deux silhouettes rondes s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Qu'il soit en colère ou neutre, ses Fraccións étaient toujours heureuses de le voir, pétillantes et pleines d'énergie. Trop d'énergie…

* * *

Dès que Szayel daignait quitter son repère pour se mélanger aux autres de son espèce, elles le suivaient normalement. Inutile de préciser que le scientifique se trouvait au centre des railleries de la part de ses pairs. Notamment de Nnoitra qui adorait se moquer de leur apparence ridicule ainsi que de leur intelligence limitée. Ca, des piques Szayel en entendait, et pas toujours de bon goût cela va s'en dire. En homme réfléchi, le rosé laissait parler, tenant les branches de ses lunettes avec un petit rictus gravé au coin de la bouche. Seulement le Quinta allait parfois trop loin – même souvent – et là, une dispute éclatait. Non que l'Octava protégeait ses subalternes. De cela il s'en défendait ! Seulement il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte lui et son génie incompris. Le grand brun mettait en doute ses talents de scientifique, impensable. Tandis que Szayel s'expliquait avec Nnoitra, autour d'eux, deux ballons surexcités sautillaient en lançant des « Nnoitra est méchant, tuez-le, tuez-le maître Szayel ! ». A bout de nerfs, l'échalas mantodea finissait par s'en aller, surtout exaspéré des cris des deux sauvages. Fier de lui, le rosé prenait une pose victorieuse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et sommait ses deux supporters de le féliciter. Chose qu'elles faisaient avec emphase, évidemment.

Une fois, Grimmjow shoota dans Verona parce qu'elle se trouvait sur sa route et que le félin était énervé. Autant dire qu'il passa le reste de la semaine dans un lieu exigu de sa salle de bain, à se vider par tous les bouts. Szayel n'appréciait pas que l'on cogne dans ses Numérós, seul lui détenait le privilège de les corriger. Personne ne devait lever la main sur eux.

D'ailleurs quand elles devenaient insupportables, l'Espada de rang huit en dévorait une, juste pour avoir la paix quelques heures. Aucun répit ne venait lui offrir un peu de réconfort : l'autre Fracción orpheline ne cessait de pleurer et de trépigner à ses oreilles qu'elle était seule. Alors Szayel capitulait. Il soufflait en croisant les bras et cédait par une phrase salvatrice pour l'esseulée : « ne t'inquiète pas Verona, je vais fabriquer Lumina de nouveau, minute ». S'en suivait une horde de remerciement à n'en plus finir, ponctués par des grognements de satisfaction. Irritant.

Quoi qu'elles fassent, les deux boules de nerf énervaient leur maître. La vie ne se révélait pas aussi facile pour un Espada doté d'une grande intelligence. Szayel se voyait parfois rêvasser à un autre présent… Sans ses responsabilités, sans elles. Il se retournait de son siège pour scruter l'étendu de son laboratoire vide. Vide et terriblement silencieux. Trop calme. Quelque chose lui manquait. Pourtant, il aurait pu en profiter pour achever quelconque expérience ou calcul mais non, le rosé demeurait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se résignait à envoyer Medazeppi chercher Lumina et Verona, les inséparables. L'espace dénué de bruit prenait vie en quelques secondes. Elles remplissaient le lieu lugubre avec leur maladresse, leurs excuses mais surtout leurs flatteries. Et le cadet des frères Grantz souriait derrière ses lunettes voilant un regard plus humain.

Pourquoi avait-il crée ces choses imparfaites, lui qui vénérait la perfection ?

Pourquoi ne se résolvait-il pas à les tuer pour de bon et en perfectionner d'autres ?

En bon être supérieur, il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à ces interrogations. Autant les jumelles l'irritaient quand elles étaient présentes, autant pareillement lorsqu'elles étaient absentes.

Aucun habitant du monde sans soleil n'aurait la prétention de supposer le pourquoi du comment, mais au fond de lui, dans les méandres de son esprit sinueux, tordu, Szayel tentait peut être de reformer un semblant de famille que jamais il n'eût. Lumina lui parlait, Verona le complimentait, elles s'inquiétaient pour lui. Cette impression d'immense vide s'estompait l'espace d'une piaillerie. Oui, quelques fois le scientifique les supprimait, juste le temps de les faire renaître afin de ne plus être seul.

 **FIN**

* * *

NdA :

J'emploie le pronom au féminin pour désigner Lumina & Verona quand elles sont ensemble, pour parler des Fraccións ou des jumelles, or je ne sais pas si se sont des mâles ou pas. J'aime à penser que se sont des filles, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, rectifiez-moi.


End file.
